Home
by chipmunkgirl01
Summary: Alvin and the boys are off on a world tour and have to leave the girls behind. One chipmunk and chipette have more of a hard time adjusting without each other.
1. See you later

**Hi!**

**OMG its been FOREVER since I last posted! I'm so sorry to all of you for keeping you waiting **

**This is a new story that just popped in my head after listening to Home by Michael Buble so enough talking!**

**Enjoy!**

Brittany heard the alarm go off and slowly opened her eyes. She usually didn't wake up early unless she had school, but today was different. She slid out of her pink bed sheets and started to get dressed. After she was done she walked out of her room and made her way down the stairs. When she walked in the kitchen, she saw her sisters sitting at the table already digging in to their breakfast.

"Good morning Brit," said Eleanor, "I made breakfast."

Brittany smiled thankfully and sat down and started filling her plate with pancakes.

"So Brittany are you ready to say goodbye to the guys?" asked Jeanette.

She sighed. Today was the day the boys left for their world tour, and this time the girls couldn't come with them. Brittany had been dreading this day, mostly because she didn't want to say goodbye to her boyfriend of 8 months, Alvin.

"Now why would I be ready Jen?" Brittany said dryly.

Jeanette looked at her sister, "Brit we don't want the boys to go as much as you do, but they have to. I know you're going to miss Alvin, but don't worry, he'll be back before you know it."

Brittany sighed," Sure."

Eleanor got up and put her plate in the sink, "Come on girls, we better get going."

The girls cleaned up and started walking to the home of the chipmunks. Once they arrived they saw the boys' caregiver Dave outside packing up the car.

"Hey Dave, are the boys inside?" asked Jeanette.

"Yeah they're right inside," he said, "we're leaving in about thirty minutes."

The girls went into the house and saw Theodore, Simon, and Alvin sitting on their sofa. They looked up and saw the girls, and their faces went from bored to ecstatic.

"Hey girls!" exclaimed Theodore.

"Hey Brit," Alvin said. He then planted a kiss on her cheek, "Can we go upstairs, I need to talk to you alone."

She nodded and followed him up the stairs. They went into his bedroom and he closed the door behind her, sat, and sighed.

"Come. Sit."

She took the seat right next to him, "So what do you need to talk about?"

He looked in her eyes, "Well, you know I'm going to be gone for a while… a year and a half actually… and…. I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too."

He gave a half smile, "I got you something…you know…. To remember me by…"

"Alvin you're going on tour, not dying."

He smirked at her, then pulled a velvet box out of his pocket and handed it to her. She held it in her hands and carefully opened it, revealing a gold necklace with the letter "A" as the charm with diamonds on it.

"Oh Alvin, you didn't need to get me this."

"I know…. But I wanted to."

She wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. He pulled away then enveloped her lips into a passionate kiss. It was gentle, but captivating. The taste of spearmint and strawberries blended together as their kiss became deeper. Their lips became mesmerized as they pressed together, transporting them to a different world. As their lips pulled apart, a gentle breeze flutters over the flame of their passion, extinguishing the desperate heat. Their breathing came out in short, desperate gasps. The intensity slowly washed away as the rest of the world came back into focus.

They touched their foreheads together and looked deeply into each other's eyes.

"I don't want to leave", he breathlessly whispered, "I want to stay with you."

"I want you to stay too." Tears started to form in her eyes. Alvin wiped them away gently with his thumb and gently kissed her forehead.

"Please don't cry….please…"

She forced a smile, "I wish I could go along with you guys…"

He sighed, "Me too…"

She lied in his arms and he gently rocked her back and forth. They stayed like that for about ten minutes and she started drifting off into sleep. Then there was a sudden knock at the door.

"Alvin come on, we're about to leave!" shouted Simon through the door.

Alvin and Brittany got up and walked to the front yard and Alvin helped pack the rest of their things. Then it was finally time for them to go.

He walked up to Brittany, "Well, I guess this is goodbye."

"No it's not. It's just… a 'see you later'"

He chuckled at her, "Well then see you later Brittany Miller."

He kissed her one last time, and then got into the car with the rest of his family. The girls waved goodbye as the car pulled off out of sight.

"See you later Alvin Seville."

**So what do you think? Yay or nay? **

**I WILL BE UPDATING MY OTHER STORIES!**

**So keep a look out for more of my stories!**

**Please Review or a bunniraffagon (part bunny, part giraffe, and part dragon) will eat you!**


	2. Sweet Dreams

**I'm on a role today!**

**Here's the second chapter of Home….**

Brittany stared outside her window and lazily gazed into the night sky. Even though it had only been a couple of hours, she missed Alvin dearly. He promised he would call her as soon as he got off the plane to New York, but she still hadn't heard any word from him. Then suddenly, her phone rang and she heard True Love by Pink, which is Alvin's ringtone.

"Hello? Alvin?" she answered.

"Hey Brit I just got off the plane. I wanted to keep my promise and call you."

She smiled, "So how was the flight?"

"Oh it was-"

Suddenly he was cut off by screams of wild girls.

"OMG IT'S THE CHIPMUNKS!"

"I LOVE YOU ALVIN!"

"CAN I GET AN AUTOGRAPH!?"

Brittany sighed, "Alvin?"

"Hey can I call you back later? I kinda have a situation right now?" he chuckled.

"Um…sure…ok… I love-"before she could finish, the phone call ended.

She hated his female fans with a deep passion. They'd always push themselves against him and touch him and do anything to be with him, and it was sickening to her. All of them were the pain to her existence.

Brittany let out a loud sigh and lied down in her bed, and slowly drifted off to sleep….

Back with Alvin, him and his brothers were trapped in a crowd of fans signing autographs and taking pictures. By the time they were all gone, Alvin's hand was hurting from all the signing.

"Were you on the phone with Brit earlier", Simon inquired.

"Yeah, but I hung up when those fans came, she's probably pretty pissed at me right now… and I think she was trying to tell me she loved me…"

"Aww that's sweet", Theodore sighed.

Alvin smirked, "Yeah."

"Have you said it back?"

The smirk on his face vanished, "See…. The way my life is set up…."

"Alvin!" both brothers exclaimed.

"No I haven't ok? It's not like I don't want to…. I just… I don't know…"

Simon touched his big brother's shoulder, "It's fine Alvin… but let's not talk about this now… we have a show to do."

Brittany heard a knock at her door, "Brittany wake up! You're going to miss the boys' first concert!"

She shot up out of bed and hurried down the stairs. She took the seat next to Jeanette and looked at the TV. She then saw the stage light up, and saw a single munk rise from the stage. The munk then started to sing without any music:

_**Girl, you really got me now,**_

_**You got me so I don't know what I'm doing…**_

Brittany knew that voice anywhere. A red stage light shined on him as the next munk rose from the stage and sang:

_**Girl, you really got me now, **_

_**You got me so I can't sleep at night…**_

A blue stage light shined on this munk, and then the final munk appeared and sang:

_**You really got me, **_

_**Oh you really got me…**_

The girls watched the concert intensively. Brittany kept her eyes on Alvin. She always loved how much of a performer he was. He glided around the stage with ease as if it was his second home. She saw all the screaming girls reaching for him, and how he constantly said he loved them.

'_He can say he loves them, but not me…' _She thought.

When the concert was over the girls all took showers and went to their rooms for bed. As soon as Brittany closed her eyes Alvin's ring tone came on.

"Hello?" she sleepily said.

"Hey babe, did you watch the concert?"

"Mhm… you did great."

He laughed, "Like always. Sorry about earlier, you know how fans are sometimes."

She sighed, "It's fine. "

"Britt…. I love you…"

She suddenly was wide awake, "You do?"

"Of course I do."

She giggled, "Oh Alvie I love you too!"

He let out a small chuckle, " I'll talk to you before I go to Rome okay?"

"Ok… bye"

Brittany hung up the phone and that n ight she had the sweetest dreams ever


End file.
